Abstract The Emory ACE Fund Management Core (EAFMC) at Emory University proposes to manage on behalf of the ACE network two funds. The first will be the Clinical Project Fund, which will support all of the Clinical Projects (ClinProj) within the ACE. The second will be the Collaborative Research Fund (CRF). The CRF will provide funding support for the Collaborative Projects of the ACE, as well as additional studies that are added for achieving the ACE research agenda. It is estimated from the RFA that the AFMC will manage $3.2M in direct costs associated with these projects and that these will occur through about 100 consortium agreements emanating from up to 50 different sites. It will accomplish this through the following aims: (1) Establishing an effective administrative structure and operating unit, (2) developing plans to effectively produce and execute budgets and consortium agreements, (3) establish templates for the ClinProj and CRP budget agreements, (4) develop procedures to pay invoices and resolve problems; and (5) develop procedures for accountability, communication, and reporting to the ACE Steering committee and NIAID.